


桃桃红柚// 澡堂爱情故事

by hzkfkss



Category: Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzkfkss/pseuds/hzkfkss
Summary: 陈涛第一次来北方，朋友说要让他体验一次美国总统都享受不到的东北式殿堂级招待





	桃桃红柚// 澡堂爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 速打瞎玩的，没去过澡堂，都是编的

###

陈涛第一次来北方，朋友说要带他领略一次美国总统也享受不到的东北式殿堂级招待，陈涛还在发懵，就被塞进车里拉走

到地下车一看，几个大字金碧辉煌晃得人眼睛疼

[金碧凯撒宫]

后面还跟着一行小字—— 洗浴中心

这名字取的可真够气派，装修也真够豪华的

站在街上，西伯利亚冷风一刮，陈涛觉得自己都冻成西伯利亚鸡仔，赶紧跟上去跑进这栋亮堂堂的大建筑里

朋友在前台做登记，陈涛寥寥坐在大厅的沙发上，过一会来了个服务员，给陈涛递上一个手坏一双老式男士拖鞋，然后像伺候上帝一样替他换上，陈涛有点不适应，然后就见那服务员抬起头摸摸脑袋笑了下，“哥，里边请”

陈涛更哭笑不得了，他这才十八岁就被人叫哥

他求助似得看了他朋友一眼，那人贱兮兮地挑挑眉，过来拍拍陈涛肩膀，“我昨天刚搓过，今儿就不陪你了，你整完事儿了给我打电话，我来接你，咱去吃饭”，然后和服务员一推一拉配合得默契，在陈涛开口之前把人带进更衣室里

陈涛都怀疑自己是不是被卖了，反应过来时，那小服务员已经帮他把物品都放进柜子里，“哥你放心，我们这都是正规的”，陈涛扯着嘴笑了笑，就见小服务员指指他手腕上的表，“哥，你这要摘不？”

想了想还是摘了，换好衣服跟着服务员往里边儿走，边走边想象待会儿自己要光着屁股面对一群屁股，说不上矫情吧，但怎么着儿还是有点紧张

这小服务员看着和陈涛差不多大，感觉到了陈涛有点不安，主动搭话道“哥你第一次来？”

陈涛点点头

“欸，哥你别担心，咱们这都是一人一间的”，听着陈涛才放了点心

陈涛简单的淋了一下澡，然后围上浴巾往泡澡池走，一排五六个池子排开，边上标注着不同的温度，还有两个生肖铜首汩汩地冒水

陈涛选了温度适中的水池，在里面沿着台阶坐了会儿，感觉身上的毛孔都被蒸开了，脑子也有些晕乎乎的，正巧那个小服务员给他端了杯冰冰凉凉的酸梅汁过来，解解他被水蒸气氲出的眩晕

小服务员有点邀功地跟他说道，“哥，你第一次来，我跟你找了个手轻的师傅”

陈涛已经习惯他们这儿管谁都叫哥的口癖，轻巧地点点头，跟他道谢

走过桑拿区，就看见一堆人四仰八叉地躺在地上，三三两两聊天说话，服务员赶紧跟他解释，“这都是等叫号的，在咱们这儿，搓澡师傅可跟成都那儿大熊猫一样精贵”

没等多久，就出来一个人，“骑零骑号”

没人应

“骑零骑！”

旁边一个大叔拱拱陈涛，“叫你呢，小伙子”

陈涛低头一看自己手上的红色手环，上面写着—— 707

陈涛赶紧站起身，别误了大熊猫给他搓澡

房间里站着几个穿着白背心大裤衩的搓澡师傅守着几张长板床，每张床用块帘布隔开，陈涛看见一个稍微年轻一点的师傅那水冲了冲床上的那块塑料布，然后朝他招招手示意他过去

走进一看，这个搓澡师傅还真挺年轻，陈涛有点叫不出师傅两个字，得叫小哥哥

陈涛被自己恶心到了，把刚刚服务员给他的搓澡巾塞给搓澡小哥，赶紧趴到床上去

小哥长得清秀，白炽灯下，眼睛亮亮的，估计是长期蒸在这热汽里，皮肤又白又透着点粉，白背心下的锁骨也是又脆又漂亮

陈涛想得有点燥，把脸贴在塑料布上降温

“牛奶搓，芦荟搓，还是红酒搓？”

“就牛奶吧”，陈涛答得闷闷的，然后听见小哥应得明显带笑意

陈涛知道自己是有些窘，但是被明显嘲笑了还是有些不爽，回头瞪了小哥一眼，就遇上他那双笑眯眯的眼睛，指着自己胯下浴巾，“这个给您摘了？”

陈涛点点头，把脸贴回塑料布上散热

小哥先拿水给他冲了冲，问他“南方人？第一次来？”

陈涛应了一声

小哥说他也是南方的，接着拍拍他的背，拿着搓澡巾下手搓了第一下，陈涛一下眼睛都酸了，心想自己背上肯定被搓秃噜一层了，然后听见小哥问他，“疼吗？”

陈涛点点头，觉得那个服务员在哄他，这叫手轻吗？

还没开口说什么，就听见隔壁床发出来惨叫

“疼！疼！疼！！”

“我这都没下力没使劲的！别瞎叫唤！不使劲根本搓不干净我跟你说！”

这东北大熊猫还真属于熊科，陈涛回头看了看自己的小哥，自己还真没被唬，是属于婉约派的

这些搓澡师傅如果不在这工作，那一定能成为一名优秀的—— 出租车司机，侃大山能力估摸只有北京的出租车司机能与之一战了，嘴里叭叭地和顾客聊天扯地，陈涛身后的小哥算是话少的，只是偶尔问两句会不会太重

陈涛简单的用鼻音回应几声，不是他没礼貌

陈涛前十八年都过得很体面，赤身裸体对着人这事在他学会自己洗澡后就没发生过，在有羞耻心概念之后这样赤条条地面对陌生人的经历还是头一遭，说不忸怩实在有点难

加上小哥和他年纪相仿，长得白净清秀，要是换一个五十大叔，他也不至于如此心猿意马

整个人的思绪都跟着小哥的指尖在自己的皮肤上游走，从背部游移到后颈，再到腰侧。小哥一手着着粗糙的澡巾，另一只扶着陈涛的身体，粘着陈涛的神经末端往大脑传输一些酥酥麻麻地力道和触感

等到那只手顺着脊柱滑到腰椎上方，摁了摁，猝不及防，陈涛没忍住哼了一声

只听见小哥也轻轻地嗤笑了一声，陈涛觉得自己这会儿就是蒸汽锅上的熟虾

红透了

他本能地想把自己蜷起来，被拍了一下屁股，“别动”

陈涛立刻老实了，身体不敢动了，但是思绪打着卷七百二十度翻腾着，尤其是小哥的手掌握着他半边臀瓣时，陈涛一时说不出心跳加速地原因是羞涩更多，还是兴奋更多

冰凉的皮肤触感不经意的贴过陈涛身下的两颗小球

陈涛想起自己的学生手册，班主任评语那一栏写着“想象力丰富”，陈涛现在可讨厌死这五个字了，周遭此起彼伏地谈话声和叫声也压不住他的脑子勾画一些旖旎的粉红色画面，主角是他和身后的搓澡小哥

小哥拍拍他的背，示意他翻身

陈涛有些犹豫 

他硬了

他在纠结是装睡还是装傻，小哥又拍了拍他的肩膀，小声提醒，“翻个身”

“没事的，哥，在搓澡师傅眼里所有人都跟小猪仔似的”，陈涛脑海里满是小服务员跟他说的这句话

他扭头与小哥那双笑弯了眼睛对上半秒，梗着脖子翻了过去，猪仔就猪仔吧

见惯了大风大浪，小哥看了他下面一眼，安慰性地说道，“没事，第一次嘛”

接着把手从搓澡巾中抽出来，分开陈涛护在下体上的手，轻轻地覆了上去，陈涛一下睁大了眼睛，小哥把手指压在嘴唇，示意他不要出声

五支又细又长的手指在陈涛的下体上划过，富有节奏拨弄着他的两颗可爱的卵蛋，拇指指腹轻巧又有技巧地从下到上揉搓着柱身，指甲盖划过冠状沟激得陈涛一阵颤栗

陈涛咬着嘴唇，双手抓着身下的塑料布扭动舒缓身下的胀痛感，酸胀感从下体开始弥漫全身，冲上鼻腔，胀得陈涛眼角变得湿漉漉蕴出两滴眼泪

最后实在憋不住，可怜地呜咽了两声

“宥维，你把人搓哭了？”

“唰”地一声，隔壁大叔拉开床帘把头探过来，陈宥维眼疾手快拿搓澡巾往陈涛下面一遮，侧身站了一步把大叔隔在身后，造出一个盲区让大叔看不见他在做什么

大叔看了眼陈涛红红的眼眶，小身板因为大口喘气强烈地起伏着，叹了口气，又钻回自己的小隔间，“现在的年轻人，一个个的”

在大叔拉开门帘的一瞬间，陈涛就泻在陈宥维手上了

他眼含水光地看向陈宥维，后者朝他笑了笑，抹掉陈涛射到肚皮上的部分，然后去水管下冲了冲手，挑挑眉问他，“好了吗？”

陈涛特别特别不好意思，他也不是没自己打过手枪，但是次数很少，他本来脸皮就薄，让其他人帮忙这件事他从没经历过，甚至都没想过

他还在喘气，从肋骨一路红到额角，他扬起下巴问道，“你叫什么名字”

小哥笑得甜蜜

“陈宥维”


End file.
